Faith
by DayMoon89
Summary: Bolin is relaxing in the island library, when Tahno stops by for an unexpected visit, he begans to push his boundaries and Bolin puts a stop to it. Broh/Boroh, inspired by Broh Headcannon #30, sorry about bad summary.


_ First LOK fanfic, yay!_

* * *

Bolin sat in the warmly lit library of Air Temple Island, looking out the window at the new snow covered ground. Everyone else on the island had important duties to attend that day, so Bo had taken it upon himself to just relax. They had stopped Amon and the Equalists only a few months ago, and it had been nonstop ever since.

After the attacks, the city needed its Avatar more than ever; so Korra had to spend most of her time in Republic City, rebuilding it and bringing it back to order. And Mako made sure he was by her side at every moment. No one saw much of them, Bolin was worried that he'd get lonely without Mako near at all times, but there were other people on the island that he'd become close with.

Asami had taken the responsibility of restoring Future Industries to its former glory. Her father had been imprisoned, and she wanted to make sure the company continued. She'd also helped in destroying the entire remaining Equalists' weapons, of course keeping the few that may be able to be put to good use.

General Iroh and the United Forces remained in Republic City to help restore and get supplies. Bolin found himself spending most of his free time with the general. Sometimes he helped Pema and the Airbender kids, but if he had the time he was with Iroh. They had become oddly close the last couple of months. Other than working in Republic City together, Iroh had been kind enough to let his Metalbenders teach Bolin a few moves.

Bolin had become pretty good at it though, they had to change their practice area after Bo broke several windows and parts of walls on the island. In repayment, the Earthbender took Iroh to some of his favorite restaurants around the city and showed him around.

One night after returning from his favorite Water Tribe restaurant, they'd arrived too late and the doors back into the dorms were locked. So, Bolin had them sneak around to the window to his room since it was on the ground floor. Bo had climbed in first, and then helped Iroh in. Though, Bolin ended up tripping over his own feet and bringing the general down with him. This left Bolin pinned beneath Iroh on the floor and their legs intertwined in awkward ways. At first, he tried to apologize.

"Um, I-I'm s-s-sorry, I, um, am, a bit-," he had started but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He was a bit hesitant at the forwardness, but soon relaxed. The kiss quickly became intoxicating, and both men were reciprocating with equal passion. Iroh peppered a few kisses down his jaw and neck, before placing one last, chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning," Iroh stated simply. He placed a sweet kiss on the blushing Earthbender's cheek, then untangled himself and exited the room. Bolin was left lying on the floor, smiling up into the darkness.

After that, their relationship became much more, and Iroh made sure to try and find more time to spend with his Earthbender. So far only Asami knew of their current status, Bolin was soon going to tell Mako, but he wanted to be patient.

Now, Bolin watched out the window as the peaceful snow flurried around on the stone walkway. He missed Iroh but he enjoyed being able to just take a breather.

"Knock, knock," a voice at the door said. He jumped and turned expecting to see a familiar face but was shocked to see it was…Tahno.

"Whoa, hey Tahno…what're you doing here," Bolin said sounding obviously surprised. Tahno stepped into the room, a small smirk hiding on his face. Bolin shifted uncomfortably, he was shocked to see his former adversary inside well his home. He didn't know Tahno took any interest in him, other than beating him in the pro bending tournament.

"I was just on the island after the Ovatar restored my bending, and I thought I'd come see you," Tahno explained taking a few more steps forward.

"Oh, well, that's nice…but why did you want to see me," Bolin inquired nervously. Tahno let out a deep laugh. It sounded a bit awkward to his ears, considering that he was used to the Waterbenders usual rudeness. Tahno was now only a few inches from the lounge chair he sat in, making Bolin feel extremely uncomfortable.

"And why wouldn't I want to see you," Tahno purred. The other male placed a hand on the chair arm behind him and began to crawl over him. Bolin quickly scrambled backwards nervously. Now, he was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Tahno was kneeling on the couch. Their faces were nose to nose, and if Bolin were to lean back any further he'd fall of the couch entirely. Bolin's eyes widened as the Waterbender gave a sneaky smile and began to lean in.

* * *

Iroh walked face paced down the wooden hallways of the Air Temple. He'd finally been able to escape the last meeting of the day and was now one his way to see Bolin. People had gotten used to his presence on the island and no longer stopped him to see if anything was needed. So, he was able to make good time and get to the library where he knew Bolin would be.

Though, as he got close to the room, he heard two faint voices, they didn't sound troubled but he stopped anyways wanting to be respectful of any conversation Bolin might be having. "No," he recognized Bolin's voice right away.

"What did you say," the other person said, sounding angry. A rustling and a nervous cough could be heard in the silence.

"I said no, I would never cheat on Iroh, now if you would be so kind as if to leave, Tahno that would be nice," Bolin stated simply. Curiosity sparked inside him and he peeked inside the room to see Tahno provocatively close to Bolin's face. This immediately angered him, but then what Bolin had said began to make sense. Bolin was staying faithful to him, his eyes watered at the thought.

He stepped back out of the light as Tahno stomped angrily out of the room, not even noticing the general. After waiting a few moments, Iroh entered the room, eyes still watery. "Hey Iroh…what's wrong," Bolin asked worriedly.

"Thank you," Iroh said smiling. He sat down next to the boy on the couch, gripping Bolin's hand in his.

"For what," he continued.

"For being faithful," Iroh answered. At first, the Earthbender was confused, but the realization dawned on him and he rubbed his head bashfully.

"Oh, you saw that. Well, I'm not going to cheat on you, I love you Iroh, and-," Bolin stopped to accept the kiss he was given.

"I love you too, Bolin," he said before kissing him again. Bolin wrapped his arms around the other man's neck bringing them closer. Iroh ran his tongue across Bolin's lips asking for permission into his mouth which he immediately granted. The Earthbender moaned deeply as Iroh did something sinfully wicked in his mouth. Bolin would always stay faithful to the one he loved, especially if it meant getting kissed like this in return.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Broh one-shot! This is based off of Broh Headcanon #30 at fuck yeah broh. tumblr .com (without spaces), I hope ya'll like it! 'Cuz Broh needs more lurve! PLEASE R&R! I'm off to write more! *flies away***


End file.
